Little John
John, nicknamed Little John, was the son of Raiden and Rosemary. Biography Early life Rose was pregnant with John during the Big Shell Incident. Rose told Raiden of the pregnancy after admitting that she had originally become his girlfriend in order to spy on him for the Patriots, before eventually falling in love with him legitimately. The baby's existence was threatened towards the end of the incident, when the Patriots ordered Raiden to complete his mission, warning him that they held Rose hostage and that they would kill her in addition to Olga Gurlukovich's child if Raiden did not kill Solidus Snake. Rose gave birth to John sometime after the Big Shell Incident. However, she and Roy Campbell devised a plan to protect her son from possible danger as a result of Raiden's resistance activities against the Patriots.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Rosemary: Jack, how are you feeling? Do you mind if I sit down? Jack... Don't shut me out. I need you to listen to me. // Raiden: What do you want? Come to laugh at me? // Rose: No! Look. Look at the boy. // Raiden: Cute. Campbell's kid? // Rose: No! He's yours. // Raiden: I don't have any kids. // Rose: He's your son! // Raiden: You said miscarriage.... // Rose: I lied. I had a healthy baby boy. Roy pretended to by my husband... To protect me... And our son. Only until you'd completed your mission. To shield us from Patriot eyes. // Raiden: What? // Rose: He didn't even tell Meryl. He sacrificed everything... Even his family... To protect us. // Raiden: I don't believe it. // Rose: I'm sorry, Jack. I wanted to tell you. // Raiden: So he's really...? // Rose: John... Aren't you going to say hello? // Raiden: My son... Little John. Scared of me, huh? I don't blame you. It's OK. // Little John: Uh-uh. I'm not scared. I think you're cool - kinda like a comic book superhero. // Rose: John.... // Raiden: Rose... I'm done running. // Rose: And I'm... No longer afraid // Raiden: I'll never leave you alone again. Like a scene from Beauty and the Beast. // Rose: Don't say that. You're no beast. You're my husband. And his father. And me... I'm going to do my very best... To be the wife and mother this family deserves. After Rose claimed that she had suffered a miscarriage, Raiden became disenchanted with his life, and began a long downward spiral of alcoholism and self-abuse, eventually breaking all ties with his former fiancée.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Rosemary: What's going on, Snake? // Solid Snake: Rose, I just got a call from Raiden. It sounds like he's close by. // Rose: Jack? // Snake: Yeah. // Rose: Did... Did he seem OK? // Snake: Yeah, as far as I could tell from his voice. // Rose: Really? That's great. Snake, I have a favor to ask. // Snake: What? // Rose: Don't let him know I'm involved in this operation, OK? I think it would be best to just leave him alone for now. // Snake: What happened between you and Jack? // Rose: After the Big Shell Incident, he became unstable. Memories began to resurface from his childhood, when he fought for Solidus in the First Liberian Civil War. And in the midst of all that... The baby we had together... It hadn't even been born yet. Jack slowly stopped coming home. And when he did, he'd be dead drunk, sometimes covered in cuts and bruises. Roy was worried. He was Jack's commanding officer, but Jack just avoided him. I was all alone. And Roy was so kind to me. He's the one who encouraged me to become a counselor. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I needed to get over it - to move on with my life. I'm worried about him, of course, but... I'm also afraid of him. // Snake: All right. I'll keep my mouth shut. // Rose: Thank you, Snake.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Raiden: Snake, have you lost sight of the target? Whenever something moves, it leaves a trail behind. Track and find Naomi's trail. // Solid Snake: I'm not like Big Boss. Tracking isn't my strongest suit. When did you get so good at it? // Raiden: After saving Sunny, I drifted around the globe. In Alaska, a tribal elder taught me some scouting techniques. // Snake: Drifted? You never went back to see Rose? // Raiden: Rose? She doesn't exist. No. Rose and I live in different worlds, different times. Her world has no place for someone like me. My place is here on the battlefield. Rose subsequently "married" Campbell, and John was outwardly raised as his son.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Meryl Silverburgh: When we reported that we'd found Liquid Ocelot... Our superiors ordered us to provide the UN investigators with intel. But I didn't know it'd be you. // Solid Snake: Didn't the colonel tell you he was sending me? // Meryl: Colonel? // (Meryl displays a surprised look on her face) // Meryl: Don't tell me it's Campbell. // Snake: Yeah. // Meryl: He put you up to this? // Snake: You didn't know? // (Meryl stands up and slams her fists down on the table) // Meryl: You've got to be kidding! You expect me to work with my uncle? // (Meryl throws the photos off the table) // Snake: Meryl! // (Meryl angrily throws a chair and kicks a stool) // Meryl: This is bullshit! He's not my father! // Snake: Meryl... // (after calming down, Meryl picks up a chair and sits back down) // Snake: So...you knew? // Meryl: Yeah. Little violation of the need-to-know rule. // Snake: Then... Why are you still calling him "uncle?" // Meryl: You're still calling him "Colonel." // Snake: He's your father. // Meryl: As far as I'm concerned, we're still uncle and niece. I'll never forgive that womanizing piece of shit. // Snake: Meryl! // Meryl: He... Remarried. // Snake: Really? // Meryl: His new wife's Rosemary's about my age. I hear she's even got a kid John. It's as if he's given up on making up with his own daughter. Men. Selfish, egotistical pigs. Meryl was born in 1987. One month after the collapse of the Patriots' system, the five year old John met his true father for the first time. Rose took John to see Raiden in the hospital, where she revealed the truth of John's parentage and the motivations behind her actions. As Raiden attempted to embrace him, John bashfully ran away to the other corner of the room. Enquiring as to whether he was afraid of him, John denied this and told Raiden that he was "cool," while brandishing a toy sword. As an avid sci-fi movie and anime fan, John had grown up with the romantic notion of a hero. Afterwards, the three finally began their lives as a family. Post-Guns of the Patriots John and his mother were later supported by Raiden's work for the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.Official E3 Preview of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance — G4tv.com Although John rarely got to see his father due to his work, the few times he did see him made him happy. In 2018, John and Rose were sent to New Zealand by Raiden, to ensure their safety as he hunted down members of rival PMSC Desperado.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames (2013). Raiden: You won't change me mind, Boris. This is my fight now. // Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov: And your wife and son? What of them? // Raiden: They're in New Zealand. Safe. Rose would understand why I have to do this. // Boris: All right, damn you... Behind the scenes Little John is named after Jean Jack Gibson's robotic navigator in Snatcher. Although Jennifer Hale is credited for providing John's English voice in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, many fans believe he was actually voiced by Nika Futterman. When questioned about this, Futterman stated that she could not remember, since neither her nor her agent keep specific details on her roles. However, Futterman did say that it was likely, as Hale usually voices girls whereas she usually voices boys. Little John shares his first name with that of Big Boss's true name. It could also be said that Little John also shares his first name with his father's real name, Jack. This could also explain the "Little" in John's name. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (indirectly mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (mentioned) Gallery File:LittleJohn1.png|Little John. File:Littlejohn.jpg|John holding his toy sword. Notes and references Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Male Category:Americans